Maplethorn
Maplethorn is a long-haired smokey dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes and slightly lighter grey undertones to her fur. History Maplethorn is one of the six kits born to Creekwhisper and Pineheart. She was born on the final moon of The Afflicted Arc. Maplekit was born in The Tribe of Rushing Water, however, she wasn't there long after she was born, and was carried back to the clans by Pineheart until she was able to walk the rest of the way. Maplekit was noted to not speak much during the trip home and was typically pretty untalkative. Maplekit is among the group of cats to go to the Abandoned Shed that the sick in RiverClan are sheltering at to give them the goosegrass, seen teasing her brother, Firekit, and talking to Mercy for a moment. When arriving at ShadowClan with the goosegrass, Maplekit goes to play with Spiralstripe upon seeing her, eventually following her inside the medicine den to watch her cure the sick, curious on herbs and their uses. She can be seen bumping into Rockkit upon leaving the medicine den, and the two chat briefly before Rockkit apologises for anything his father says to her, which, at the time, confuses Maplekit. When Pineheart goes to confront Newtstorm in the nursery, Maplekit is seen outside of it, eavesdropping in on their conversation. When Newtstorm and Pineheart eventually fight for the first time in front of the kits, Maplekit is horrified, and slowly begins to fear Newtstorm because of it. Later, when Newtstorm had run from camp, Maplekit is seen outside the nursery, not wanting to go inside. She comforts herself and Firekit when he walks over to her, trying to cheer both of them up. She is later shown playing and rolling around near Spiralstripe while the warrior basks in the sun, relaxing. When Spiralstripe gets up to go redress the herb dressings on Pineheart's injuries, Maplekit goes with her, watching her work. When Mapleleaf and Creekwhisper arrive to take Firekit and Smokekit with them to ThunderClan, Maplekit greets her mother from where she sits. She's bundled close to Spiralstripe along with Tinykit when Mapleleaf goes to threaten Newtstorm. Maplekit is visibly saddened when Firekit and Smokekit begin to say their goodbyes, though tries to hide it when Firekit comes over to say goodbye to her, teasing her brother in the same way she always had. Once they leave, she allows her father to come over and comfort her and Lavenderkit, missing her siblings already. When Stormkit and Vixenkit first leave the nursery, Maplekit can be seen laying down on the ground outside the nursery, watching them both as she relaxes. When news arrives in the camp that Flintstorm is at large and was heading toward ShadowClan camp, however, she and Lavenderkit go into the medicine den to hide and stay safe. After Flintstorm attacks the camp, Pineheart takes Maplekit and Lavenderkit out of camp towards the end of Lilydawn's vigil, taking them to the border to meet with Creekwhisper, Firekit, and Smokekit. Maplekit seems happier and is visibly proud when Firekit mentions that her accent sounds similar to Pineheart's. They talk for a bit longer before they head back home in higher spirits. After tensions begin to rise higher and higher between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Pineheart, fearing that it'd be the last time he could do it, takes Maplekit and Lavenderkit out one more time to see Creekwhisper, Firekit, and Smokekit. When realising that she might never see her mother again, Maplekit questions her father on when they'd ever see Creekwhisper again. Pineheart tells her that they might eventually, not promising anything. When Firekit tries to comfort her, Maplekit leans into him, trying not to look so visibly distraught. When they eventually leave, Maplekit holds the flower Firekit picked for Pineheart. When they return to camp, Maplekit and Lavenderkit are shielded by Moththorn hiding them behind her paws instead of going into the nursery. Both kits are hidden so they don't witness Newtstorm clawing Pineheart's face, though Maplekit hears everything. When Lavenderstar later announces war against ThunderClan, Maplekit is seen leaning against Spiralstripe's flank, crestfallen. Maplekit pretends to be asleep when Newtstorm returns to the nursery after that, and she doesn't know how to feel when Newtstorm forbids his kits from interacting with her or Lavenderkit, feeling angry but also insecure and like she didn't belong. She takes comfort in Elmdrop's later reassurance, however. Maplekit is seen sleeping next to her brother in Spiralstripe's nest, as the queen had started to let them sleep with her as to keep them away from Newtstorm. Maplekit is seen sitting beside Spiralstripe when the battle patrol comes back after losing the ShadowClan vs ThunderClan fight. She looks visibly horrified. When Pineheart returns to ShadowClan after leaving for a while to take refuge in WindClan, Maplekit launches herself at him, happy to finally see her father again. They chat for a bit, and Maplekit is later seen playing with Lavenderkit, Stormkit, and Vixenkit while Poppykit and Rockkit watch from a ways away. Maplekit is in the clearing alongside Stormkit and Vixenkit when Newtstorm and Pineheart fight once again, and she begs Newtstorm not to kill Pineheart when the tom puts his claws to her father's throat, absolutely horrified. Pieriskit tries to comfort her by telling her he can visit from Silverpelt, but Maplekit refuses to believe that Pineheart would die, freaking out even more. When Pineheart is killed by Newtstorm's claws, Maplekit screeches out for him in horror. She tries to warm up his body desperately, refusing to believe that her father had died. She sits vigil for him beside Willowsight, utterly destroyed by her father's death. After Pineheart's death and Newtstorm's exile, Spiralstripe officially adopts Maplekit and Lavenderkit, and Maplekit spends most of her time near her, still devastated. After some time, Maplekit, though still saddened, begins to recover, and begins playing once again. She hides with her brother in the BloodClan vs. ShadowClan attack and continues to play with her foster siblings, trying to push her father's death behind her. Personality Maplethorn is a spunky, feisty, yet loyal warrior. In her younger moons, she was a much more troublemaking, rebellious cat, but as she grew and began to desire the idea of becoming leader, Maplethorn began to grow into a much more rule-following cat, though she still believes that the code has room to be stretched at times. She's easily flustered and has a bit of a short temper. Maplethorn is extremely family-oriented and will defend her family no matter what, and highly dislikes hearing any negativity about them. She's quick to speak her mind on things and is a confident, talented she-cat with a love for her clan and her family. Trivia Interesting Facts * Maplethorn was named after Mapleleaf. * Unlike Lavendershinr, Maplethorn remembers her father and mother vividly, though considers Spiralstripe more of a mother than Creekwhisper since she was pretty much raised by Spiralstripe. She will never forget Pineheart, and though she considers Rustedstar a father figure he won't ever replace Pineheart. * Maplethorn harboured a grudge against Newtstorm for killing her father and treating her and Lavendershine badly until realising who really killed Beetlekit, forgiving him when he apologised to her after that. * Maplethorn considered being a medicine cat, but prefers to fight, though she does like to study herbs as well. * Maplethorn was nearly named Mapleheart after her father, however, it was decided that Maplethorn would have her own suffix instead. * Maplethorn has Pineheart's accent and sounds like Merida from Brave. * Maplethorn aspires to be a leader someday and to never let bullying affect kits like her again. * Maplethorn is bisexual. Kin Members Father: * Pineheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Creekwhisper: Living Foster Father: * Rustedstar: Living Foster Mother: * Spiralstripe: Living Brothers: * Fireflight: Living * Lavendershine: Living * Coal: Deceased, residence unknown Sisters: * Smokewhisker: Living * Missingkit: Deceased, residence unknown Foster Brothers: * Rockheart: Living * Grovechime: Living * Dipperpelt: Living Foster Sisters: * Gorsethroat: Living * Stormcrest: Living * Vixenshade: Living * Lizardspark: Living * Mistlefern: Living Grandfather: * Ubuntu: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: * Rosemary: Deceased, residence unknown * Daisyfawn: Deceased, no residence Aunts: * Pebble: Deceased, residence unknown * Rommel: Living Uncles: * Newt: Deceased, residence unknown * Bannockburn: Living * Primrose: Living Relative: * Birnam: Living Category:ShadowClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters